Charmed: The Next Generation in English
by Micro Magic
Summary: It's the same story as the one I uploaded last time, only it's in English though my English isn't very good, so I hope you'll understand what it says. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**CHARMED - THE NEXT GENERATION**

**PROLOGUE**

FADE IN

MORNING - CITY OF LOS ANGELES

_The sun rises and shines above the city of Los Angeles.  
_

EXT. APARTMENT

_The sunlight closes in on a building._

INT. WYATT'S BEDROOM

_Someone is sleeping under the blanket, with oceans and skies as patterns. __Suddenly, someone knocks on the door. And then we hear a familiar voice (_Chris Halliwell_ from the original_ Charmed

OUTSIDE THE DOOR: "Wyatt! Wake up, or you're gonna be late! Hello?"

_The knocking on the door starts again, and the sound gets stronger every fifth second, but Wyatt (still under the blanket) continues sleeping. Fianlly, the knocking stops._

OUTSIDE THE DOOR: "You asked for it!"

_Suddenly, a ringing alarm clock appears on the bed table to the bed's left side. Wyatt holds out his arm and waves his hand and it freezes in time. He then pulls his arm back in._

_After a second, another ringing alarm clock appears, this time at the window. Wyatt holds out his arm and waves his fingers again, but this time it blows into pieces._

_Right after that, tens of ringing alarm clocks appear. Only this time, they are floating in midair instead of appearing somewhere in the room. Wyatt reaches out with his hands after waves them randomly, and faster than before, but none of them explodes or freezes. He waves his hands even faster, but none of it works. He gets tired of the failing and puts his hands over his ears while still in the blanket trying to shut out the noise. But eventually, he loses his patience at the ringing, and throws away the blanket and reveals the face of _Wyatt Halliwell_, to do the only things that will make it all stop: by waking up._

WYATY: (yells) STOP!

_The clocks stop ringing immediately and disappears into thin air._

_Wyatt stands up on his legs and walks to the door to open to... _Chris

INT. WYATT'S BEDROOM/CORRIDOR

_Wyatt is mad at his brother as he shows it on his face._

WYATT: You are gonna make me deaf, Chris.

CHRIS: Then stop sleeping over. I don't like this as much as you do. The neighbours can start complaining any time.

Henry Mitchell Jr_, their cousin, comes out from his bedroom down the hall._

HENRY: Dear God! Can't you guys cast a spell that makes Wyatt's room sound proof so that no one will hear you? The landlord can drive us out if you two keep this up for another week.

CHRIS: (grabs a sense of humor) Well! We can always turn him into a pig.

_All three guys brust into laughs for a moment until Wyatt changes the subject._

WYATT: OK, well! I'd better go and change so I can get to school on time.

CHRIS: Good idea. I'm gonna go change too.

HENRY: So am I.

_Chris and Henry walk back into their bedrooms and Wyatt closes the door._

INT. WYATT'S BEDROOM

_Wyatt snaps his fingers. The camera turns to the drawer, that opens, and a white shirt comes out flying toward Wyatt. As Wyatt changes his shirt, the camera slowly moves down to a framed picture on the desk behind him. The picture has Piper, Leo, Wyatt, Chris and a little girl in it. And next to it lies the family's most precious treasure - the Book of Shadows._

FADE UT


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER ONE - A STRANGE RINGING**

FADE IN

EXT. MORNING - UCLA

_It's a great viw on the UCLA (University of California, Los Angeles) front yard._

INT. CLASSROOM

_Wyatt is sitting among his classmates and listening to the professor's lecture on literature. But he doesn't to be paying attention. In fact, he is just doodling on his notepad._

PROFESSOR: … of course, Damikate belived that it would shake off Greysons soldiers by running into the forest. But...

_Wyatt peeps at the clock hanging over the door. It's 10:40: twenty minutes left till break. He sighs deeply. And then he looks at his left and his right side to make sure that nobody was looking. When the coast is clear, he waves his hand with the pen and the pointer telekinetically moves up to twelve. The clock rings and everyone leaves. The professor is a bit surprised at the clock, but still gives them homework to do._

PROFESSOR: Remember to write an essay on the three wars between Hubertson and Kalamore till next Wednesday. Bye.

_Wyatt walks down the stairs with a proud smile for being able to do anything with the help of magic. However, his smile fades when a sudden ringing appears in his ears; but this time it sounds like a dentist strol and it's not coming from the clock. He covers one of his ears as the ringing suddenly struck, but it doesn't help. When the ringing stops, he starts to wonder what it could have been and shows a surprised face. He looks around, but then notices that no other than him heard it._

_Someone approaches to him._

GIRL: Hey, Wyatt.

_Wyatt looks up and sees… __Amanda._

WYATT: Amanda. Hey.

AMANDA: HI. (bashfully) Listen, I, er, am having a physic test tomorrow. Could you... maybe... come and... help me study tonight?

_Wyatt smiles at her shyness but responds._

WYATT: Sure. I can help you out. Is six o'clock okay?

AMANDA: Yeah, it'll be perfect. Thanks.

WYATT: No problem. I'll see you then, I'm gonna go and have lunch

AMANDA: Yeah, ok. Later.

EXT. UCLA CORRIDOR

_Wyatt comes out class just as he hears Chris call._

CHRIS: Hey, Wyatt.

_Wyatt turns around and Chris approaches._

WYATT: Hi, buddy. Wanna go and have lunch together?

CHRIS: Sure.

_The two begin to go, but stop when they suddenly hear the same ringing Wyatt heard from class._

CHRIS: Ouch!

_Wyatt and Chris look around to find out where the ringing is coming from, but notice that nobody else but them can hear it._

_The ringing stops. Wyatt turns to Chris and asks:_

WYATT: Did you hear that?

_Chris nods and gives him a curious look._

EXT. MORNING / NOON - LOS ANGELES HIGH SCHOOL - SCHOOL YARD

_Henry is sitting at a chair and eating a burger. Suddenly, he hears the same painful ringing and drops it to the ground._

HENRY: (presses his left hand onto his ear) Ouch!

_When it stops, he turns to find out where it came from. But then he notices that someone he doesn't like is approaching: Derek Mills and his three buddies._

DEREK: Hi there, jer. What's cracking today?

HENRY: (cockilly responds) What the hell do you want, Derek the Dummy?

_Derek obviously doesn't like that comment._

DEREK: That'll be something you're gonna pay for.

_Henry starts to run away, with the four guys chasing from behind. Derek catches up and grabs him on his shoulder and stops him. The others then catch and begin to beat him up. Henry falls to the ground, but they continue the beating, until the principal and the guards come and intervene._

REKTOR: Stop it! Stop it right now!

_The guards grab the guys' arms, thus save the beaten up Henry from now beating, whose now laying on the ground, feeling sore and has blood on his nose._

PRINCIPAL: This school requires order! And as long as you're in this school, you're gonna make sure there are no conflicts and fighting in here! The next time you fight, you'll all be sent to a four hour detention. Is that understood?

DEREK'S GUYS: Yes, principal Hiller.

_He then goes to Derek._

PRINCIPAL: Derek?

_He doesn't look very happy._

DEREK: (reluctantly responds) Yes, principal.

_Principal Hiller turns to Henry, who is having trouble standing up._

PRINCIPAL: (speaks to the guard next to Henry) Take him to the nurse's office.

GUARD: Yes, sir.

_The guard grabs Henry's arm and takes him to the nurse's office. But then the ringing comes back._

NEW SCEN

EXT. NOON - BACK ALLEY - LOS ANGELES

_A woman in a blue shirt and black jeans comes running out of fear and trying to get away from something that is chasing her. When she realizes that it's a back alley, she turns around. A man in black approaches._

WOMAN: Don't come any closer or you'll be sorry.

_The man stops for a second, but shows no fear at hear threat._

MAN: Really? We'll just have to see about that.

_He walks again. The woman lifts her hand and conjures up a ball of light. She throws it at him, but before it hits him, he disappears in the blink of an eye. She knows that he has blinked. Suddenly, he is standing right in front of her and stabs an athamé into her gut before she can react. She then falls to the ground. She man kneels down and gives her a final comment._

MAN: That's a very handy power you've got there. And now... it's mine.

_He touches her chin, yellow glowing lights fly out of her face and he absorbs it, draining her power as she dies. He sighs, reeling the new power that just made him more powerful that he was before._

MAN: It's time to go after a descendant.

_The warlock laughs and enjoys the idea for a moment before blinking out of the scene._

END OF CHAPTER ONE


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER TWO - HENRY'S POWERS**

FADE IN

INT. APARTMENT - CORRIDOR

_Chris comes in. He puts down his bag and keys and walks into the living room and sees Henry._

INT: APARTMENT - LIVING ROOM

_He sees that Henry is home and notices the bandaid on his face and the wound next to his mouth._

CHRIS: Hey, are you alright?

HENRY: Yeah, I'm fine. Except for that ringing that has been drilling through my ears since lunch today.

CHRIS: Ringing? Did it sound like a dentist stroll?

_Henry gives Chris a surprised and curious look._

HENRY: Yeah, why?

CHRIS: Because Wyatt and I heard it at noon today too.

HENRY: You did?

_Chris nods and thinks for a minute._

HENRY: What is it?

CHRIS: (answers) I'm just remembering what dad told us when we were small. That ringing could be coming from our whitelighter halves.

_Henry is also starting to remember what his mom used to tell him and his sisters about their whitelighter powers._

HENRY: And it's usually a global alert or a call for help from someone. Do you think someone's crying for help?

CHRIS: I'm not sure, but if it is then I'm not interested in being part of it. I'm gonna go and have a chat with one of the Elders later and ask them to take stop the jingling.

HENRY: Okay, but what if someone cries for help in the meantime.

CHRIS: Then some other whitelighters can take over for us. Because I really don't want to do this.And neither do you or Wyatt. At least not till we're ready.

HENRY: I know, but I can't go with you. I gotta study

_The ringing comes back and both cousins hear it this time._

HENRY: Ouch!

CHRIS: Ok! Forget what I said. I'm going to talk to them now. I'll see you later.

HENRY: Okay.

_Chris orbs out right after this conversation. Henry sits down on the couch, leans his head backward and uses a minute to cler his head. After that, he sits back upstraight and picks up the books to study._

INT. EVENING - AMANDA'S LÄGENHET - CORRIDOR - EVENING

_Wyatt comes out of the elevator and walks toward Amanda's apartment. He sees the door number 138, and knocks on the door. Then waits for a second before she answers the door._

AMANDA: Hi.

WYATT: Hi.

AMANDA: Come on in.

_She makes way for him to enter, which he does._

INT. AMANDA'S LÄGENHET - LIVING ROOM

_Wyatt puts the bag down and looks around the place. The place has changed a bit sense his last visit. The curtains have been changed from yellow flower patterns to red ones; there is a star shaped, green fruit bowl in the middle of the dinner table._

WYATT: Wow!

AMANDA: Is something wrong?

WYATT: No, nothing. It's just that your apartment's changed a bit. That's all.

AMANDA: Oh, yeah, I did a little reorganizing last monday.

WYATT: Oh.

AMANDA: Shall we begin?

WYATT: Yeah, shure. Just let me get the text books first.

_Wyatt goes to pick up the bag and walks to the sofa with Amanda close behind. As they sit down, Wyatt takes out the books, and they are about to study when suddenly that same ringing shows up in Wyatt's ears again._

WYATT: (covering his left ear) Ouch! Damn it!

AMANDA: Are you all right?

WYATT: Yes, I'm fine! My ears are hurting, that's all.

AMANDA: How does that happen?

WYATT: Ah! It's nothing, it's just something that runs in the family.

AMANDA: Your family has pain in their ears all the time?

WYATT: Uh, no.

_Amanda is still a little confused, but lets it slide and turns her attention back to studying._

INT: APARTMENT - LIVING ROOM

_Henry is studying in the meantime. Then the ringing comes back, this time more intense than before. He covers up his ears, but it doesn't help. Now he hears a voice crying for help, at the same time as the ringing continues._

VOICE: Help me! Help!

_Suddenly he stiffens. The camera zooms in at a high speed into Henry's head and flashes._

SWITCH INTO:

HENRY'S PREMONITION - ABANDONED FACTORY

_A black and white screen shows a teenage boy running away from the warlock that attacked the woman in the back alley earlier, he conjures up a crossbow (the same crossbow that is used by darklighters). He aims... and shoots. The boy runs as fast as he can, but it's not enough to dodge the arrow and it hits him on the back. He then falls on the floor, dead. There is a flash, and then..._

BACK TO…

APARTMENT - LIVING ROOM

… _back to the apartment. Henry is shaken by what he saw._

FADE UT

FADE IN

APARTMENT - LIVING ROOM - SAME TIME

_Henry is terrified by what he just saw. Chris orbs into the room, standing right behind his little cousin who notices that someone is behind him and quickly turns around and hits Chris on the chin._

CHRIS: OUCH!

_Chris narrows backward and takes support from the TV._

HENRY: Chris! I-I'm sorry!

_Henry goes to Chris to help him balance._

HENRY: Are you okay?

CHRIS: I'm fine, but you don't seem to be. _That _was an obvious reaction of fear.

_Both cousins stare at each other for a moment, Henry gives Chris a surprising and at the same time scared-to-death look. Chris is worried by it._

CHRIS: You okay?

_Henry opens his mouth, but before he can say anything their ears ring again. Henry hears that same cry for help._

VOICE: Help!

HENRY: We have to help him.

_Chris is confused, since he didn't hear any voice._

CHRIS: Help who?

HENRY: The guy I saw in my… premonition.

CHRIS: Premonition?

HENRY: Yeah. I'll explain later. But right now we need to save him. Chris, will you help me?

_Chris meets Henry's serious look._

CHRIS: Let's go.

_With that, they both orb out._

INT - ABANDONED FACTORY - CORRIDOR - EVENING

_The boy from Henry's premonition is running at the same direction, chased by the warlock, who nu conjures up the crossbow. He aims at the boy but when he is about to shoot, something telekinetically sends him flying to the wall. Chris and Henry come out of the shadows and see that the boy has escaped._

HENRY: (_suggests_) Chris, you gotta go after him.

CHRIS: (_stares in disbelief of what his cousin just said_) What?

HENRY: I want to make sure that he is safe. Go after him.

_Chris doubts a minute. The warlock starts to wake up._

CHRIS: (_pulls himself together and decides_) No. _You_ go. I'll distract him.

HENRY: What? No.

CHRIS: You have to. I'm more powerful, I can handle him. Now go.

_Henry can't argue with that, because it's true that his cousin's powers are stronger. He orbs out and leaving Chris behind to deal with the warlock._

CHRIS: Hey there.

_The warlock stands up and aims with the crossbow._

WARLOCK: You're dead, whitelighter.

CHRIS: You obviously don't know who I am.

_He shoots. Chris quickly reaches out his hand and says:_

CHRIS: Arrow.

_Blue white lights surround the arrow and then falls to the ground. Chris, doesn't miss a second, throws his arm and telekinetically sends the warlock flying again. When he notices the crossbow on the door, he waves his fingers and sends it next to his left foot. The warlock struggles to stand up again and this time he conjures up a light ball in his hand, and throws it at Chris, who turns into orbs to avoid the attack. The ball flies through the orbs and meets the boiler. Chris returns to human form and turns to the spot that the ball hit. He is a bit caught by surprise. The warlock is now standing right in front of him, but before he react he blinks out leaving Chris behind._

HENRY: (off screen) (calls) Hey, Chris, mind to give us a hand here?

_Chris turns to the direction where the voice came from and starts to run._

EXT - ABANDONED FACTORY

_Three more warlocks (one in black, one in red and one in leather) have surrounded Henry, who is hiding the boy behind him. As they approach, a voice comes from down the corridor._

CHRIS: _(spelcasting)_

Evil who do cruelty and innocents harm

Back away from those I protect with charm.

_A force field appears from below, surrounding Henry and the boy. At the same time, Chris catches up to them, as he sees the warlocks he reacts instinctly and sends them flying backward._

CHRIS: Henry, get him out of here!

_A warlock stands up quickly and forms a fireball in his hand and throws it at Chris, who doesn't notices the attack. However, Henry sees the fireball and calls:_

HENRY: Look out, Chris!

_With that, he waves both hands out of instincts and in the next second the ball has stodd still, frozen in time. Chris looks at the ball surprisingly and then turns his attention to Henry, who is just as surprised. Henry then notices that the warlocks are also frozen and snaps out of overwhelming to focus on what's important._

HENRY: Come on, Chris! et's get out of here before they unfreeze.

_What that, Henry grabs the boy, who is also frozen, and orbs out of the area. After they orbed out, the force field disappears, and Chris orbs out too._

FADE UT


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER THREE - SAVE THE MEMBERS  
**  
FADE IN

INT. AMANDA'S APARTMENT - LIVING ROOM - NIGHT

_Wyatt and Manada have just finished studying and are packing down the stuff._

AMANDA: Thanks for your help, Wyatt! If you hadn't been here tonight, I'd probably wouldn't know how to mix en etina elixir with body fluied within three minutes without it exploding.

_Wyatt bursts into laughs at the comment._

WYATT: Hey! Don't mention it. You have the talent, you just need a little help to get the grip.

_Amanda stands upstraight again and offers:_

AMANDA: Do you want some juice and a sandwich. You must be hungry. I think you've earned something to drink and to eat after tonight's work.

WYATT: (_thinks_) Hm… (_accepts the offer_) Yeah, a little juice and some sandwich would be nice.

AMANDA: Okay.

_Amanda heads to the kitchen and leaves Wyatt alone in the living room. Suddenly his cellphone rings and he answers the call._

WYATT: Hello?

CHRIS: (_phone_) _Wyatt, where are you?_

WYATT: Home to Amanda. Why?

CHRIS: (_phone_) _Listen, we've a problem here. You gotta come home A.S.A.P._

WYATT: What's wrong?

CHRIS: (_phone_) _We ran into a bunch _warlocks _whom we think are after a teenage boy that we saved._

WYATT: Ok. I'll be home as soon as I can.

_With that, he hangs up and picks the bag and then goes to the hangar to get his jacket. Amanda comes out with a sandwich on a plate in one hand and a glass of juice in the other one._

AMANDA: What's wrong?

WYATT: Uh, my brother just called and said he needed help with... algebra. I have to go, Amanda. I'm sorry.

AMANDA: Don't worry about it.

WYATT: I'll see you at school tomorrow.

AMANDA: Sure.

WYATT: Bye.

AMANDA: Bye.

_Wyatt closes the door behind him. Amanda sighs and looks a little disappointed._

INT. AMANDA'S APARTMENT - PARKING LOT

_Wyatt comes out of the building and is on his way to his car. The camera moves slowly away from Wyatt to... the warlock in red from the abandoned factory, who slowly moves in closer to Wyatt from behind. Suddenly, Wyatt gets an uncomfortable feeling and stops. The warlock stops as well and immediately hides behind a silver car; probably a Toyota._

_Wyatt turns around but sees nobody, but he can still feel the presence of something evil. He turns around and tries to remember how his father taught him to focus and sense._

Wyatt: (_talks out of his memories_) "Let go of your senses and follow the presence until it's found".

_After speaking these words, he closes his eyes and starts to look for the presence. The camera shows a fuzzy scenne that moves from Wyatt through the parking lot, from one car to another and then to a tree etc._

_The warlock gets restless and comes out of hiding. Just then, the fuzzy camera moves to the warlock's right side._

_Wyatt pulls together his senses, turns around quickly and throws his arm at the warlock and telekinetically sends him flying backwards. The warlock stands up fast, throws his arm at Wyatt and a knife appears in midair flying toward him. Wyatt moves aside, but isn't fast enough and the knife manages to cut his chin and hits the tree behind him. Wyatt looks at the knife for a moment, and then turns back to the warlock, who is getting ready to attack again. But this time he reacts faster, and throws his arm again and sends the warlock flying. At the same time the warlock falls to the ground, Wyatt turns to the knife and reaches out his hand._

WYATT: Knife!

_The knife disappears in blue and white lights. Wyatt then throws his hand he used to call for the knife at the warlock and it reappears and flies into his chest and he explodes along with it. Wyatt looks around to make sure that no one saw anything. Once he realizes that coast is clear, he runs off._

INT. APARTMENT - LIVING ROOM

_Chris places white crystals around the place, with every crystal glowing a bit as soon as they are settled down._

CHRIS: The crystals will keep us safe. They cannot find us as long as we stay here.

SEBASTIAN: Are you sure?

_Henry and Chris nod._

HENRY: Yes, we're pretty sure. It's what he'd learned.

SEBASTIAN: Learned?

_Henry is doubting about telling him, but doesn't feel like they've got any other choice after all he's been through tonight._

HENRY: You see, (_looks at Chris, who can't believe what he's about to say_) _we_ are witches.

SEBASTIAN: Excuse me?

HENRY: We're witches with real magical powers, but you don't have to be afraid of us.

_Wyatt comes home, Chris and Henry go to the entrance door as soon as they hear him come in._

WYATT: Hey.

_Chris and Henry see the wound on his face._

CHRIS: (_points to the wound_) What happened?

WYATT: I was attacked by a warlock outside of Amanda's apartment.

CHRIS & HENRY: (_at the same time_) YOU?

_Wyatt sees Sebastian._

WYATT: Who is he?

HENRY: Ah, this is Sebastian. He was also attacked by a warlock.

CHRIS: Four, actually. But according to what we know he doesn't have any powers, which means he's not a witch.

WYATT: Ok, but then… how did you find him?

_Chris and Henry look at each other. Henry is the first one to explain._

HENRY: I heard that ringing you and Chris had, and at the same time I heard him crying for help.

CHRIS: And got a premonition of him needing it.

_Wyatt is surprised by what he just heard._

WYATT: Premonition?

_Henry nods. He is just as surprised as his cousins._

CHRIS: And that's not all. He even froze time and that saved us out of that trouble.

_Wyatt is even more surprised at Henry._

WYATT: Wow! That's great news. I mean, premonitions and freezing are a witch's powers.And you've always wanted to have witches' magic.

HENRY: (_a little excited_) Yeah, well…

SEBASTIAN: (_interrupts_) Excuse me, can you guys please tell me what you're talking about? Cuz I can't get a damn thing.

CHRIS: Ok, let's just focus on what's important.

WYATT & HENRY: Ok.

_They all turn back to Sebastian._

CHRIS: Why were you attacked by those warlocks?

SEBASTIAN: I don't know. I just went into the factory with a friend of mine to find shelter. The next thing I knew, one of the guys just came in and... killed him.

CHRIS: I'm sorry.

_Wyatt, Chris, Henry and Sebastian make sad faces. Henry is the first one to resume to the subject._

HENRY: But why did they come after you?

SEBASTIAN: I don't know. (_remembers_) They said something about stopping the Kanash-... something from resurrecting.

CHRIS: The Kanashda Clan?

SEBASTIAN: Yeah, I think so.

_Henry and Wyatt are surprised at Chris' guessing._

WYATT: How did you know that?

CHRIS: I went and had a chat with the Elders earlier today. They said something about the Kanashda Clan being resurrected, and that dark powers are trying to stop that from occuring by killing every potential member.

SEBASTIAN: (_panicks_) What is that? The Kanshda Clan? Can somebody please tell me what's going on? I'm losing my mind!

_Wyatt walks closer to calm him down._

WYATT: Relax, Sebastian. We can explain.

HENRY: We can?

_Wyatt catches Henry's eye; he obviously doesn't know what the Kanashda Clan is. But Chris aproaches and explains._

CHRIS:_ The Kanshda Clan was an army of powerful warriors - both magical and non-magical, from fiften hundred years ago. But it split up after the ultimate battle against the emperor Malavoc._

HENRY: Malavoc? The emperor who ruled the buried city of Zanbar?

CHRIS: Bingo. Zanbar was buried the same day the emperor died, and the clan was destroyed along with it because most of the members were buried along with it.

SEBASTIAN: What does this have to do with me?

WYATT: Your blood might be related to the clan of Kanashda, and now that it's about to resurrect...

HENRY: … evil is joining forces to keep that from happening.

CHRIS: And that's why you're being chased. Because you might be a descendant to one of the members.

SEBASTIAN: But I don't know any magic.

WYATT: Like my brother said, the clan contained both magical and non-magical warriors. You have your ancestors' blood in you. Even if you don't have powers, you should be able to do something, such as combat skills.

HENRY: I'm not surprised if he suddenly…

_Henry's sentence is interrupted by the same ringing, this time all three of them can hear it._

CHRIS: Evil must be out there taking out the descendants as we speak. We have to stop them. (_looks atWyatt_) So, what should we do?

_Henry and Sebastian also look at him._

WYATT: Why are you looking at me? You're not thinking about dropping the responsibility on me, are you?

HENRY: Wyatt, youre more powerful than any of us, plus you're the oldest so it's only fair if you take charge. We could really use some leadership if we wanna save the innocents.

WYATT: Okay. (_thinks_) Okay, here's what we'll do: I'll locate the descendants and gather them in Magic School, because here is too little. Chris, you go and have another chat with the Elders and try to find out what they know about this resurrection. Henry... take Sebastian and the Book of Shadows to Magic School and find out more about this Kanaika...

HENRY & CHRIS: Kanashda.

WYATT: Whatever. I'll meet you there.

_Once the planned is ready, Wyatt and Chris orb out of there_

_Henry goes to pick up the Book of Shadows on the table and reaches Sebastian his hand, but Sebastian refuses to be touched by him._

HENRY: Sebastian, come on.

SEBASTIAN: No! This is way too much. I can't handle this.

HENRY: Sebastian, listen to me. I know you're afraid, but right now it's not the time to freak out, because now you also know that you have a destiny to fulfill.

SEBASTIAN: (_still resisting_) No. I don't even belive in magic, this is just not right.

_Henry remembers the reverse psychology his mother used to use on him and tries to use it on Sebastian right now._

HENRY: Okay, you know what? You're right, you have no destiny. You're just a forgotten one who shouldn't even exist. Du might as well just go back out there and live your life as a homeless man again. Eating trash, get cash from drugs or by stealing from others. And sleep on the street until you die, completely ignored by other people. Completely meaningless in life, and nobody even cares that you're dead.

_That last part affected Sebastian._

HENRY: Well?

_He is still resistent, but gives him his hand and they orb out._

GRIFFITH OBSERVATORIY - ROOF TOP - NIGHT

_It's a beautiful night. Chris is waiting for the Elders to respond his call. An Elder finally appears in front of him._

CHRIS: Thank you for coming.

ELDER: No problem. Yo do need some answers.

CHRIS: Good, because I need to find out what warlocks or demons are after the descendants and why this clan is resurrecting right now.

ELDER: A new age has arrived. The Underworld is being reorganized, och they plan to resurrect the magical city Zanbar, but those descendants of the Kanashda Clan who know about their origins, are also aware of that and are trying to stop it from happening by gathering every since descendant to the clan. Especially now that your mother and her sisters have quit their job as the Charmed Ones.

CHRIS: Are you saying that this is their fault?

ELDER: No, of course not. After everything they've been through, they deserve to live their lives as normal people again. And now it's not their job to gather the descendants either. It's your brother's.

_Chris gets confused by that last part._

CHRIS: What do you mean?

ELDER: Go to Magic School and find some books there, and you'll find out. We have told the other whitelighters to take the surviving descendants to safety, so you don't have to worry much about them.

_WIthout missing a second, the Elder orbs out of there leaving Chris confused and frustrated._

CHRIS: Hey! You said you were gonna give us answers! What do you call that? (_talks to himself_) Typical Elders.

_Chris is frustrated and upset, but at the same time grateful for finding out that other whitelighters are finding the descendants all over the globe and taking them to safety._

CHRIS: (_quietly_) Thank you.

MAGIC SCHOOL - ASSEMBLY ROOM

_Henry and Sebastian are sitting behind a pile of books and reading one in their hands. There are many people in the room, some of them are wounded, possibly more descendants to the Kanashda Clan, sitting all around the room. And some of them are being taken care of by some students in Magic School. _

_A familiar voice (from the original _Charmed_) speaks to Henry._

VOICE: Are these all the books you need?

_Henry turns to... _Leo Wyatt_ - the headmaster of Magic School and Henry's uncle and Wyatt and Chris' father, his hair is grey blond and he wears a black robe. _

Note (don't get it wrong, it's the headmaster of Magic School, not the headmaster of Henry's school)

HENRY: Yeah, thanks, uncle Leo. We've got more help than we can ask for.

LEO: Aw, you're welcome.

_Wyatt appears with a man who's knee is wounded. Wyatt holds up his arm to help him balance._

MAN: Thank you.

WYATT: Yeah, you're welcome.

_He helps him to the big couch, where two girls are sitting on._

WYATT: Hi, dad.

LEO: Hi.

HENRY: Wow! You seem busier than you used to be.

WYATT: Tell me about it. Usually I'd be sleeping at this time. And here I thought I'd be good at fighting demons after all these years of training.

LEO: I understand. Your mom and your aunts made sure that no demon was able to come after you, so I understand that you're not used to fighting demons. Even training is different than real battles.

HENRY: In this case, I kinda wish I would've come into my powers sooner, then I would've been able to have the same training as the others.

LEO: Don't worry, Henry. It's never too late to learn. I'm gonna go and get a few rooms for the descendants and leave you alone on your mission.

WYATT: Thanks.

_Leo leaves them and asks a few students to help bring the wounded ones and the others to go along with him._

HENRY: I'll keep looking in the books

_Henry starts reading again, but Sebastian gets tired of it._

SEBASTIAN: Forget it. There are way too many books in here. It'll take forever to look.

HENRY: You're right. (_comes up with an idea_) Wait here.

_He puts down the book, closes his eyes and concentrates. Sebastian and Wyatt just look at him curiously._

HENRY: (_chants_)

This book I'm looking shall be here,

Come to me from far and near.

Facts, history and answers are what I seek,

For the Clan of Kanashda I beseech.

_One second later, a book comes flying toward Henry and stops in midair, in front of him. He grabs the book._

_Wyatt is impressed by Henry's spell even though he's new to witchcraft._

WYATT: Wow, not bad for a beginner.

HENRY: I used to eavesdrop on mom when she was teaching my sisters how to cast spells. And practiced a couple of times (_embarrassed to admit what he's about to say_) But it never worked.

_Wyatt smiles at him, he is proud of his cousin. One second later, Chris orbs into the room._

WYATT: Hey.

CHRIS: Hey. So how's it going here?

WYATT: Not much. They're still looking in the books. And it seems like non of our ancestors has ever met a member of the Kanashda Clan, cause there's nothing in the Book of Shadows. What have you got?

CHRIS: A clue that doesn't make ay sense. They told me to come to you and look through the books with you.

HENRY & WYATT: That's so like the Elders.

CHRIS: Oh, and they said that it's your task (_points at Wyatt_) to take care of the Kanashda Clan.

_Wyatt is surprised by what he'd just said._

WYATT: Me? Why me?

CHRIS: Good question.

_The ringing comes back: someone's calling for help again._

HENRY: Okay. If we don't get this thing done soon, I'm gonna go and complain to the Elders for inventing this damn signal.

WYATT: I'll go.

_With that, he orbs out._

HOUSE - LIVING ROOM

_Wyatt orbs into the living room, but then sees the one who called for help lying on the floor. Dead._

WYATT: Oh no.

_The camera zooms to a figure hiding in the shadows. But before Wyatt has a chance to react, an arrow flies into his stomach. He screams out of pain and falls on his knees, poisoned by the arrow's poison. The figure comes out of the shadows and reveals to be the warlock who attacked the witch in the back alley earlier. He approaches Wyatt and smiles evilly._

WARLOCK: Hey, Wyatt.

_Wyatt falls to the floor as the poison moves around his body._

WARLOCK: Or should I say... King Wyatt - the Leader of the Kanashda Clan?

_After saying that last word, he grabs Wyatt's shoulder and blinks out of the place, with Wyatt._

FADE OUT


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FOUR - THE POWER OF FOUR**

FADE IN

MAGIC SCHOOL - ASSEMBLY ROOM

_Chris and Henry keep looking in the books - Henry is reading in the book he cast a spell to find. Chris is looking in another. And Sebastian is no longer in the room with them._

CHRIS: What's taking Wyatt so long?

HENRY: Let's worry about him later.

CHRIS: (_changes the subject_) What have you got?

HENRY: I've been looking in this book for a very long time, but all I've got is the clan's history. They had way too many enemies... (_suddenly sees an interesting detail_). Oh.

CHRIS: What?

HENRY: This is interesting. It says here that the Kanashda Clan's leader was _King Arthur_.

CHRIS: King Arthur? Wait, as in Excalibur's last wielder?

_Henry nods._

CHRIS: You're right, it is interesting, I've heard from mom that Wyatt was its new wielder.

_Camera zooms in. Henry's hand touches the page with King Arthur's picture on. Suddenly, he stiffens and gets a premonition._

HENRY'S PREMONITION

_Flashes of medieval times and warriors fighting against demons using the aid of magic and weapons._

_Another flash of Excalibur being pulled out of the stone, although the picture is moving normally this time. As soon as it's out, King Arthur points it up into the air, as a sign of a new king being born. The camera moves from the sword down to King Arthur's face, which turns reveals to be... Wyatt._

_And finally, a screen of present day Wyatt, laying on the ground, dying, in the nest of evil._

BACK TO…

MAGIC SCHOOL - ASSEMBLY ROOM

_Henry is shaken by that last picture, and becomes frightned for Wyatt._

CHRIS: Henry, you okay?

HENRY: I saw Wyatt, in the past and the future. He _was_ King Arthur.

_Chris raises his eyebrows surprised by what Henry had just said._

HENRY: And he's in touble. We have to find him.

_Henry stands and walks away, and Chris follows._

WARLOCK NEST

_Wyatt is laying on the ground, on the exact spot in Henry's premonition, and his face is paler than before. He's struggling for air. The warlock sits and watches, enjoying the view._

WARLOCK: You know what? It really flatters me to be able to meet you - the legendary Wyatt.

WYATT: What do you want?

TROLLKARL: To end all that's good. To end the line of witches and let evil take over the whole world. And that's why, you have you to die. Unless you wanna join me

MAGIC SCHOOL

_Chris and Henry are casting a spell to summon lost witches._

HENRY & CHRIS: (_chant together_)

Powers of the witches rise,

Course unseen across the skies.

Come to us who call you near.

Come to us and settle here.

Blood to blood, I summon thee.

Blood to blood, return to me.

_They look around the room, but see no one. Chris is worried while Henry getting restless._

HENRY: don't know what else to try. Wyatt doesn't have much time left, and there's nothing we can do.

_Chris gets angry at that last sentence._

CHRIS: Don't say that. We'll find him somehow. I'm not gona give up. And neither should you.

_Henry nods, pulls himself together and tries to think of another way. And he does._

HENRY: We need to cast that lost witch calling spell again.

CHRIS: But it didn't work.

HENRY: No, but this time _we_ won't do it. _You_ will.

_Chris isn't hanging along._

CHRIS: What is your point?

HENRY: I've seen how my sisters use spells they took out of the Book of Shadows and changed them into their own. So maybe you could rearrange it find finding lost witches to one that finds lost brothers.

CHRIS: Wait a minute, are you saying that instead leading him to us, we should bring ourselves to him?

HENRY: Yeah, why not? Your blood is most related. And if you find him, then you should be able to help him.

CHRIS: What about you? Aren't you coming?

HENRY: Yes, but first I need to know that your spell works. And if it doesn, then I'll catch up to you with my own spell.

_Chris starts to come up with a rearranged spell._

CHRIS: (_chants_)

Powers of the brothers rise,

Course unseen across the skies.

With our blood, I come to thee.

To the place you are, I will be.

_Yellow and white lights appear in midair and dance around him and takes him to Wyatt._

WARLOCK NEST

_Chris appears in the nest and sees the half-counscious Wyatt on the floor. The poison is definitely killing him._

CHRIS: Wyatt.

WYATT: Chris, look out.

_Chris leans down to help him, but then something hits him on the back and sends him flying to the other side and falls unconscious on the floor._

_The warlock comes smiling out of hiding. He leans down to Wyatt._

WARLOCK: I'm just gonna let you see your brother die. Slowly and painfully.

_He stands up again and begins to walk toward the unconscious Chris, and Wyatt can do nothing but just lie there and watch._

WYATT: (_struggles_) No… Chris…

_The warlock walks closer and closer. But then suddenly, he freezes... in time. Wyatt turns from the warlock and sees _Henry_ with boths hands directed at the warlock - he has frozen him._

HENRY: Hey.

_Chris comes to. Henry leans down to help Wyatt._

_Chris walks to Wyatt and Henry, but is still very dizzy._

HENRY: (_to Chris_) We have to get the arrow out of him.

_Henry is about to pull it out, but then Wyatt stops him._

WYATT: No, it's poisonous to you too. It's darklighter arrow.

_Chris is more awaken every second._

CHRIS: How're we gonna get it out of him?

HENRY: You can do it.

_Now Chris is confused._

HENRY: You can orb the arrow.

_Chris gets Henry's point and reaches out._

CHRIS: Arrow!

_The arrow disappears in swirling blue and white lights, and reappears on the floor in the next second._

_But Wyatt is still getting weaker by the second._

CHRIS: (_doubtful_) It's not working. The poison is draining his power, he won't be able to heal himself.

_Henry becomes worried about Wyatt's condition. But Chris has a suggestion._

CHRIS: Maybe we can heal him.

_This time, it is Henry who is lost in a conversation._

HENRY: Huh?

CHRIS: Let his power to heal flow through us. Just take his hand and feel it.

_Henry is still unsure, but does what he says anyway. Both of them hold their and Wyatt's hands over his wound. Then close their eyes and starts concentrating. The handpalms start glowing and make the wound go away, healing it. Wyatt is well again, and gasps for breath._

WYATT: Thanks, bro. And thanks to you too, coz.

_Both pull his arms upside, helping him stand up. Chris and Henry are happy to see him well again._

_Just then, the warlock comes to and stands on his legs again. Wyatt, Chris and Henry see him and stand in guard position._

WYATT: Hey, buddy. You wanted to meet the legendary King Arthur, right?

_The warlock tosses a light ball at them, but Chris reacts._

CHRIS: Look out!

_Henry reaches out his hand and deflects it with a blue light that forms a shield in his hand (the same power that a witch in the original _Charmed_ had)._

WYATT: (_to the warlock_) Hey, you wanna feel the power of King Arthur?

_Wyatt points his arm to his left side and calls:_

WYATT: Excalibur!

_A sword attached to a giant stone appears on his left side. He walks to the sword, the warlock throws another light ball at Wyatt, but the sword makes Wyatt's body glow and reflects it backward hitting the wall. Doesn't want to get killed, he blinks out of the place immediately._

HENRY: Where did he go?

_Wyatt takes a few steps closer to Chris and Henry and gives them a serious face._

WYATT: (_feels the warlock's presence_) He's still here somewhere.

_He shuts his eyes and concentrates. He waves his hand and the warlock falls to the floor._

CHRIS: (_to Henry_) Freeze him.

_Henry gets ready to freeze, but Wyatt stops him._

WYATT: Wait. It's my turn now.

_The warlock stands back up. Wyatt throws the sword at his direction. It meets his stomach and penetrates his body. He screams out of pain as the wound begins to burn._

WYATT: You really shouldn't have meesed with the Kanashda Clan's leader.

_The warlock explodes and dies in a fiery vanquish._

HENRY: Are you okay?

WYATT: Yeah. Come on, let's get out of here.

CHRIS: (_thinks_) Hm, we seem to have created the New Power of Three.


	6. Chapter 6

**EPILOGUE - THE NEW LEADER**

FADE IN

MAGIC SCHOOL - ASSEMBLY ROOM - NOON

_It's a brand new day. Wyatt just sits on the sofa staring at the Excalibur instead of sleeping like usual. He is so focused he doesn't even hear footsteps coming at his direction. It's Henry and Chris._

HENRY: (_snaps Wyatt out of his concentration_) You're not gonna be able to notice any demon coming in if you keep doing that.

_Henry sits next to Wyatt. Chris places the Book of Shadows on the table. He can tell that there's somethign wrong with Wyatt._

CHRIS: Something wrong?

WYATT: No, nothing. (_responds with doubt_) I just.. I don't know if I can do this. I'm not even ready for it.

_Chris and Henry think the same way. None of them were ready for anything that happened last night. But they encourage each other._

CHRIS: (_encouraging Wyatt_) Wyatt, none of us wer ready for any of this. Henry wasn't even ready for his witches powers when he first got them. And we agreed to not start doing magical business until we graduate college. But we made it through last night by sticking together. You may be a leader, but that doesn't mean you're alone on this.

HENRY: (_agrees and joins Chris_) As long as we stick with each other and not forget that we have the whole family behind us, we can do anything.

WYATT: (_starts to agree with them, och remembers something he'd heard before_) Mom said that we're a family of survivors and we will always be.

_Chris and Henry smile and Wyatt smiles back. After a second, he stands up, with the sword in hand._

WYATT: Come on, I'm starving. A leader does need to eat.

_The others follow, Chris grabs the Book of Shadows and they begin to walk out of the room with Wyatt. The camera slowly zooms out and reveals the big room._

CHRIS: We might as well eat in the Magic School dining room.

HENRY: Don't you think it'll cost?

WYATT: Well, we _are_ the principal's sons. So they'll probably give us free food. Say bye to the old Power of Three and say hi to the new one.

_They burst into laughs. When Henry and Wyatt are off screen, Chris looks back at the room. He waves his fingers on his right hand and telekinetically shuts the doors._

FADE OUT

**END OF EPISODE**


End file.
